zedrelonfandomcom-20200214-history
Minotaur
| size4e = | origin4e = Natural | type4e = Humanoid | subtype4e = | alignment4e = | refs4e = | size3e = Large | type3e = Monstrous humanoid | subtype3e = | alignment3e = Usually chaotic evil | challenge3e = 4 | refs3e = | size2e = | alignment2e = | refs2e = | size1e = | alignment1e = | refs1e = | patron deity = | vision = Darkvision | lifespan = 80 yrs. | location = | language = Abyssal, Giant | subraces = | climate = | terrain = Underground | height = 7'1" – 7'5" | length = | wingspan = | weight = 320 – 350 lbs. | skincolor = Black, brown, white | haircolor = Black, brown, red, white | feathers = | eyecolor = Black, dark yellow | distinctions = Fierce, physically powerful, fur-covered, hooves, horns, tail | based = | first = }} Minotaurs were a strong and combative race of monstrous humanoids resembling bull–human hybrids. In Glainia they are known for being seafaring and nomadic folk. Description Minotaurs are giant muscular humanoids with fur-covered bodies and bull-like heads. It was once believed that all minotaurs were male; actually cursed humans that had been altered by the gods or a demon lord to become a minotaur. That legend proved false as female minotaurs became more prevalent over the years. Personality Minotaurs were carnivores, but preferred the taste of human flesh. They loved to dwell within maze-like caverns or ruins, where their innate sense of direction prevented them from getting lost. They lured travelers into their maze-like homes, where the minotaurs had the advantage over their unfortunate prey. Many minotaurs couldn't be trusted with non-minotaur races at times, since most humanoids were their meal, and they would do anything for a quick bite out of a sleeping party member, slave owner, or wandering villager. They were not welcomed in any cities, and received an immediate death sentence, or a stoning if caught. Or worse, they were hunted by multiple hunters seeking the thrill of giving the beasts a taste of their own medicine. Thus they set out to create their own communities and lifestyle, living on their seafaring vessels. Years of isolation seemed to have quelled their desire for human flesh, although some Minotaurs do seem to still go rogue for reasons unknown. Abilities Minotaurs were not highly intelligent, but possessed instinctive cunning and were adept at ambush attacks. Attacks in the dark were preferred so they could take advantage of their infravision. Minotaurs could track by scent alone, and would always investigate an unfamiliar scent. Minotaurs were fearless combatants, and would only retreat if their defeat was obvious. All minotaurs were immune to maze spells. After the birth of Ava, Minotaurs were the only race in which mystic and psionic abilities appeared naturally. Throughout the other races, a select few have been able to train the ability after months of practice and guidance. All Minotaurs have some sense of mystical capabilities, while only a handful choose to train the ability, as this requires leaving the ship and the clan, to train with an individual with the required skills. Society Minotaurs have often been described as the Gypsies of the Sea, and are the nomads that travel the oceans, not staying in any location for an extended period of time. Minotaurs travel in their clans, which they value dearly, and trade where they find a port city. Minotaurs gather exotic goods from their travels all over the world and sell them at high prices. Clans travel in large and luxurious boats, normally distinguished by their immense size and colorful sails. The sails of these ships are in the color of the clan, decorated with the symbol of the clan. Their vessels are known for their exquisite quality and finish. Minotaurs are largely misunderstood, as they have quite the monstrous background. Most races view them as the evil and chaotic beasts. Minotaurs embrace the notion that the weak should perish and that the strong must rule. To that end, all minotaurs are trained in weapons, armor, and tactics from a young age. The minotaurs’ arrogance stems from a combination of strength, cunning, and intellect— three virtues they hold dear, and which they deem the foundation of their greatness. They believe that this combination of traits is what sets them apart from their rivals. When two or more minotaur vessels meet, a great festival is held. The clans suspend a platform between the ships, where the Minotaurs battle for their honor and glory. This festival of sorts is accompanied with fighting, dancing and singing. Minotaurs can choose to challenge the Captain of a Clan, and the victor would be crowned as the new Captain. Minotaurs are extremely honorable. Each victory brings greater honor to both individual minotaurs and their families. Defeat invokes a stain that only death can fully wash away. Honor demands that minotaurs keep their word once it is offered, and each minotaur remains faithful to friends and clan above all else. Minotaurs rarely befriend folk of other races, as they all too often encounter them only in battle. If a minotaur does strike up a friendship, it is typically with other creatures that display the minotaurs’ virtues and love of battle. To such friends, a minotaur becomes an ally whose support will never waver. Minotaurs rarely build homes or villages on land, only taking to the shores to care for the weak and/or old. They do this do give the elderly peace and quiet, and believe that Minotaurs should return to the land in their final remaining days. Minotaurs also stop on shore when the clan has to calve, giving the mothers enough time to strengthen their young. This happens every 8 years and minotaurs stay for 6 months in nomadic type villages. These villages are never too far from the ocean and their vessels. Appendix Further Reading * "The Ecology of the Minotaur," ''Dragon'' #116 * References de:Minotauren Category:Races Category:Monstrosities